Tokyo Mew Mew: The Butterfly Revolution
by Blue Amytal Cherub
Summary: When a Mysterious New Group Apears in Tokyo, the Mews Seek out To Find out More about them, Seeing as they Are Much like the Mews From their Costumes And using Ribbon before their Attacks... And It all Starts at Christmas... With the White Angel of Tokyo.
1. The White Angel of Tokyo, Pt One

Ch. One: The White Angel of Tokyo, Nya, Part one!

Soft White Flakes fell down, in Tokyo that night, Snow for the first Time in Ages... Ichigo, Purin, Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce watched the snow from the Windows of Cafe' Mew Mew. "Beautiful, isn't it pudding?" Ichigo Sighed watching the snow drift down. "No doubt, No-na-da! I can't wait to have a snow ball fight with everyone back home, after work!" Purin said, as she happily danced around the cafe' with a broom.

Mint sighed, and took a Sip of Tea, "If I had known about the Snow, I would Of brought my coat." she sighed, Setting the Tea cup back on its saucer and standing. "The Mint Tea is Great Keiichiro, as usual!" Mint called backwards, daintily Wiping her mouth with a Napkin and standing.

-----------------

"Raaoorrr..." A Chimera Anima Growled, Kish Laughing as Two Humans screamed and started to run for their lives.

"You dare to Disturb the Peace of Tokyo's First Snow this Year?" a Clear voice Echoed out, Kish Looking around, "Is that you My Little Neko-Chan? The Speeches are getting little Tiring," He sighed.  
"You've spoiled the Mood for the Couples Who were here, So! I The White Angel Shall make you Pay!" The Voice Rang out, "Ribbon! Blue Butterfly Illusion!"

Kish's eyes Widened, Slightly Confused, at the thought of this not Being Ichigo, as He was Suddenly Blinded by a white and Blue Light, He could hear his Chimera Anima Squeal in Pain, and he frowned and furrowed his brow, And Started to teleport out of there. He didn't want to get hit when he was practically blind.

------------------

Ichigo started to walk home a smile on her face/I wonder what Masaya has planed for today!/ she though excitedly. She was supposed to meet him at the usual Spot- The Bench in the Park. She smiled and continued walking marveling at the Snow.

To be Continued...

Nya! Stay Tuned for our Next exciting installment, The White Angel-Part Two, Nya!

Nya!

Blue-chan here with Part one of my Series, The Butterfly Revolution.

I /Had/ a Better word for Revolution but I Lost it.

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is (c) Mia Ikumi & Reiko Yoshida!

Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, And all those Awesome Other Charries are (c) Mia Ikumi .

Story, Plot and Made-up Characters (c) By Blue-Chan!


	2. The White Angel of Tokyo, Pt Two

Nya! Ch.2 time!

Ch.2: The White Angel of tokyo; Part Two!

"Excuse me..."Masaya said, He was at the bench a bit early, And Had found a Girl sitting on the Bench who wasn't exactly Ichigo.

The Short Brown haired Girl, Opened a Hazel brown eye, and said, "Hi?" She asked, smiling slightly. She wore a Blue tee-shirt, Jeans, and a Camera hung on her neck. Her hand was tapping on her jeans which had a light blue butterfly mark on it. It looked seemingly like a Tattoo.

She smiled pleasantly, as Masaya asked, "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" He asked smiling.  
"No. Not at all...?" The Girl waited for his name, "Masaya Aoyama." Masaya said, as the Girl scooted over a smudge, "May I ask your's?" He asked still smiling.

"Blue Hyshrion, Masaya." This instantly Gave away she was American, For she'd Used his first name, even though they didn't have anything going on. ..  
(Of course you'd know that if You watched the Anime... Hahah.)

---  
Ichigo Hurriedly walked down the stairs, going for the bench. "Masaya, I'm sorry I'm a little..." She kind of Stopped when She saw Masaya And Blue talking. "Late... Who's this Masaya-kun?" She asked looking at blue.

Blue stood and Bowed slightly, "Blue Hyshrion" she Said, smiling at Ichigo, "You are...?"

"Ichigo..." Ichigo murmured, Totally Forgetting her last name, at the moment, Blue smiled, "Ichigo is a Nice name. Well. I've got to be off. Fwee." She said, turning and bowing to Masaya and saying, "I've got to go. It was nice meeting you Masaya-Kun." She said, looking at Ichigo and smiling and She started away from the Bench.

Ichigo Blinked, She shivered slightly.She then looked at Masaya, "What were you two Talking about anyway?"  
"She was telling me about Some Video She was Taping. It was Of Some Rare Species around Tokyo, She was Very Detailed about it all." Masaya Said, smiling at Ichigo.  
Ichigo Smiled back and Nodded, and Sat on the bench Next to Masaya, "It sounds very Interesting and all." She said.

--------  
The Next Day Ichigo came to work Late, she'd been having a long argument with herself- about Masaya and herself as a Couple.  
She looked Distant all Day as she worked, not Responding to anyone-Not Even snapping out of it for Ryou's or Minto's Comments.

"Mews! I want you in here... I've got a Bit of News." Ryou finally called as they were tidying up around the Café', And Ichigo was absently switching the open and closed sign to 'Closed'. She walked into the Lab and looked at Ryou, The Other Mews looking at her more likely, and said, "Yes... Ryou...?" She asked.

"I want to see If any of you Have heard about a Mysterious 'White Angel' Turning up around Tokyo and saving people from Chimera Animas." Ryou said, placing a News Paper on the Table.

To be Continued in Ch. 3, Nya.

My Second Addition to My Fanfic.

Ch. 2: The White Angel of Tokyo, Part two!

Nothing Too Dramatic, Although I plan on it soon enough! -winks-

Look out for Ch. 3: The Soldier of Happiness, Laughter, and Snapple?  
The White Angel of Tokyo is Revealed! Nya!

Disclaimer Guy: Tokyo Mew Mew is (c) Mia Ikumi, Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, And all those Awsome Other Charries are (c) her.

Story and Made-up Charaters (c) By Blue-Chan!


	3. The Solider of Laughter, And Snapple

Ch. 3: The Solider of Happiness, Laughter, and Snapple?  
The White Angel of Tokyo is Revealed!

"No-na-Da!" Pudding Exclaimed, picking the paper up as the others looked over her shoulder, "The White Angel of Tokyo, Saves The Park from Monsters Once again, No-na-da!"  
The Picture on the front cover was not very Heplful, For It seemed No one had been able to see her.. Or Him-The Picture was of a Chimera Anima, Who was seemingly terrorizing the Park.

Ichigo's eyes widened When she saw a bench near by the Spot, "That's The Bench I and Masaya Meet at!"  
Mint, And Pudding turned their heads too look at her, "Really?" Pudding Asked, Looking at the Paper, "that's Cool!" She said, jumping up and down for a second.

Ichigo and Mint gave pudding a Sigh, and Zakuro smiled slightly.  
"More like Interesting.." The Model said, closing her eyes.

All the Mews Nodded, Ryou sighing slightly, "I want to know If you hear anything. Gossip, Local Talk, Anything. I've got a Weird Feeling about this.. 'White Angel' of Tokyo... You're all Off For the Next Week..." He said, ushering them out of the Lab.

"All of Next Week? Why?" Pudding Asked, Happy they were off anyway, "It's Christmas, Next Week."Kerichio said, from the Hall way.  
"Ohmygosh! I Forgot!" Ichigo said, Blinking, "You're Kidding!"  
"I have to get Masaya a Present, and My mom and Dad, and...and... the Work at the Café Had me totally out of the time! Gahhhh!" Ichigo went off.  
"Alien! Alien!" Something was shouting. A Little Pink Furball came fluttering into the room to bash into Ryou and fall to the floor still shouting, "Alien, Alien!"

"What?" Ryou said, looking down at it, "Alien! Alien!"It said again.  
"An Alien Masha? You're Kidding!" Ichigo said.  
The Puffball shook it's head, "The Park! In Park!" It went off again.  
"Tokyo Mew Mew! To the Park!" Ryou said,  
"Uhhh... Which Park are we talking about, No-na-Da ?" Purin asked, confused for a second.   
Ryou nearly Fell over, "Oh. Shoot." He said, starting for his computer.

— — —

"Little Kitty and her Friends are late, as usual... What Havoc shall I cause today..." Kish sighed, smirking and then thinking. "I know. A few Chimera Animas should Liven this place up." He said, summoning the Small Little Alien into his hand. "Now..." He looked around, his eyes flickering about until he spotted Two girls Who were sitting on a Bench, Talking Rapidly and Squealing Happy fan-girl Worthy Screams.  
Kish smiled, and Licked his lips, "They'll Do."

— — —

"Come on Mews! We Know the Park now, So We'd better Hurry." Ichigo said, montion to the others, They all Nodded, "Right!"  
Ryou Nodded, "Good Luck." He called, walking Cooly back to the Lab.

— — —

"Hello Girls..." Kish said, before Stealing the Nearest one's Spirit. The other one's Eyes widen and She stood up backing away in horor. The Short brown hair bounced up and Down as She started out of there at a run. Half in Fear from herself, the Other From her Friend suddenly turning blue and falling lifeless.  
"Aw... Looks like the Other Didn't want to Play. No Matter..." Kish Laughed, Smirking again. "Fusion!" The Spirt and Alien Merged into One, The Chimera Anima that Apeared That of a Cheetah and that Of a Girl, Ready to Cause Some Serious Trouble.

"Hey! Kish! Stop that!"

Kish Turned, smirking again, "Is that you My Kitty?"

Indeed it was Ichigo, "You Baka," Ichigo said, "Strawberry Bell Bell!" She called her Bell Appearing in her Hand.  
"What? No Speech My Little Lovecat?" Kish asked, Just asking for it.

The Others Also had there Weapons in Hand Ready to attack.

"What a Pity. Go! Chimera Anima!" Kish said, when Ichigo didn't Bother to Reply. The Cheetah Girl Turned and with a Smirk-like Grin Went after Ichigo, Nearly Running her Over. Ichigo Dodged, The Chimera Nearly Missing her. "Ribbon-" She started but the Chimera Anima had come right back at her Knocking her Weapon out of her hands.

She stared at her empty Hands and her Eye twitched slightly, "What in the-HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" She shouted at Kish Who Now had it.

The Chimera Anima Laughed, and started after the Other Mews.  
"Ribon! Pudding Rin-" No Sooner than Mew Pudding had started out, then She found her hands Empty, "Hey! No Fair, No-na-Da!!" She Whined.

"Ribbon! Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro Got a Hit or two in, But The Chimera was being Illusive, Running at the Speed it Was, And She Soon Found her Hands empty too. She scowled, narrowing her eyes. 

"Ribbon! Minto Arrow!" Minto Said, Shooting several times at the Chimera Anima, with a Small Frown of Displeasure. She was in the Air, where it seemed the cheetahgirl Chimera Anima Couldn't Reach her.

— — —

"OW!" Kish loud Shout could be heard, and All the Mews looked over to see him covering his head, and Scowling slightly.  
"You Moron!" An Angry Voice Said, a Big Anime Anger Sign Hovering over her head, as Kishu Turned around to Look.

A Girl with Short Cerulean Blue Hair, Light Blue-Nearly White eyes, Which she'd just Opened to glare at the Alien, wearing a light Blue and White dress, Blue Boots, Long Silk White Gloves, With a Long Silk Cord around her Neck that held a Butterfly Pendent in Place, And Finally a Wand in her Hand Which She'd Suposedly Hit the Alien in the Head with.

But that wasn't What Stuck out about her. What Stuck out about the Girl, Were the Large, Bright Blue and White Butterfly Wings Protruding out of her Back, and the Antenna popping out of her Head.  
"How Dare You steal Terra's Spirit You Great Imbecile Of a," The Girl Went on to Use Grammar Little Pudding Had Probably Never Heard before, " Evil Pervert Alien!! I The White Angel of Tokyo, Am Going to kick your Alien-"  
Ichigo Gasped, Which Covered Up any Langue The Girl was about to use. The White angel of Tokyo Was... A Mew?!?

To be Continued! Nya!


	4. An Angel Among us!

Ch. Four: An Angel Among us!

"Why You little..." Kish started out, Only to have the Girl Thwap him on the Head again with a frown and Say, Something Which Obviously the Alien nor the Mews understood, besides Zakuro.  
It was English.  
Finally She Shouted, "Baka!" And looked down the Chimera Anima and Floated off towards Minto, and saying to her,"We seem to have the Advantage. Need Some Help?"

Mint looked at her and said, "If you tell me your Name." And with a Small Smirk, turned back to the Chimera Anima with a ready to attack look.  
The Girl Smiled, "I already said it silly." She said, Holding her Wand up and glaring at the Chimera Anima. "The White Angel of Tokyo!" Narrowing her eyes, and Saying as She glared at the Chimera who was still trying to get at the Parakeet Mew, And Her.

"Ribbon! Blue butterfly Illusion!" 'White Angel' called, Her Wand Lighting Up and Seemingly in Mint's View, a Small Stream of light heading For the Enemy.  
Mint practically Rolled her eyes, What would that do to a Chimera An-The Monster let out a Hideous Bellow, and started moving around as if it couldn't see. It seemingly wasn't up for running, for it couldn't see where it was going.

Mint gripped her Weapon, and Finding the chance to attack, "Ribbon! Minto Arrow!" She called, the Attack going straight at the Chimera Anima, Cause it to Quiver and Shout as it disappeared a Soft Blue light and a Small Parasitic Alien separating from each other.  
The Soft Blue light fell to the ground, And The Alien was Sucked up by Masha with a happy Slurp.

All the Mew's Weapons fell to the ground with a soft Clang. Ichigo Picked her's up turning to Possibly fire at Kish out of anger.  
But the Alien was Gone.

Mint Landed on the ground watching the Supposed, 'White Angel of tokyo.' She did look like a Mew, The Clothes weren't exactly mint's style nor Did the Girl had an armband or legband. The Necklace wasn't TMM's Style Either. 

White Angel landed, sighing slightly. Her Cerulean Hair bounced upwards as she looked at Mint, with a small grin.

Ichigo Walked towards the Two, as Pudding was already there asking Questions like the Hyper Active Person She was, "Where Do Cha' Come from? Do You like Monkeys? What's your Favorite Color? Whyyy, do you look so Much like a Mew Mew?" The monkey Injected Girl Rambled on, Jumping up and down her hair following her motions.

The Other Girl laughed, "In Order... I Come from anywhere that will take me, Monkeys are cool, Light Blue, And..." She tilted her head. "What The Heck's a Mew Mew?"

Pudding Fell over, "The Mew Mews are the Awesome Crime fighters! Ever, No-na-da!" She exclaimed, As she got back up and shook her fist at 'Angel'.

"Pudding. Don't over Exaggerate..." Zakuro said, crossing her arms, Minto Nodding to this Comment.  
"But It's True No-na-Da!" Pudding Said, as Angel started laughing at the Girls' Antics. She started to flutter upwards, "I've really Got to Go.." She started, Only to have Pudding Jump up and tug on her Dress, "Whhatt..? But You have to Stay! I have More Questions, No-na-da!" Pudding Said, pouting.

Ichigo started Over, "I as Well Have Some. Please... Stay a bit Longer!" She called up at the Butterfly Winged Girl.  
The Other Girl smiled and careful removed Pudding from her Dress and Said, "I'm Sorry. I really Got to Go." She said, going Higher Only to Have Mint fluttering in her Way.

She stared at Mint and waited for the Girl to make her Remark. Mint held something out to her... A Paper Card, that usually was used for Businesses, "If you get a chance..." Mint said, watching the other Girl raise her eyebrows and take the Card.

The Other Girls below Titled their heads , All but Zakuro who stared with a small look of 'What's Mint got up her sleeve this time?'

White Angel Nodded And smiled, "I must be off." She sighed floating up a little High and flying for the Trees in the park.

Ichigo looked around too see a confused Dizzy Person Sit up on a bench. "Ehhh?"

Another Citizen of Tokyo Saved. "Well. We better get out of here Mews."  
"Right!" They said nodding.  
They all started off, Mint staying for a brief second before, following after everyone.

What, A day...

To be Continued in Chapter Five! Stay Tuned for my Christmas Time Special! winks  
Ch.5 is on it's Way! A Little Late-But Hey.

A Person Once Said, 'I Try to Keep Christmas in My Heart, All Year Round'.'

Till Then!


	5. AGNG, CT: Part One

Chapter Five Time Nya!

All that Glitters is Not Gold, A Christmas time Story! Part One!

Ichigo sighed, as she walked along the street, "No KA Atacks. Not a one. Ryou keeps Saying that The Aliens are just waiting for there chance… But I should be worrying about Christmas… I haven't gotten Masaya-kun a Present Yet…" She sighed.  
"I wonder What I should get him.." She sighed.

"Red is going to be so worried I missed out on our Date. But… But… Uhg. I can't tell him I've gone Active again. He'd Go nuts." It was Blue hyshrion, hurrying along on a Pair of Green Roller Skates. She didn't happen to see a Yellow haired Girl in the street doing a Trick for some people. She was to into her thoughts.

Purin Fong, better Known as Pudding was Spinning Several plates on many sticks, one in her mouth, one on the back of her left foot, In both of her hands she was Spinning two on a stick, And the Final Stick and plate, the Seventh was on her head, "ake ure u stake ack, Oeple. No un neads to et urt…" Pudding Mumbled with the stick in her mouth.

Ichigo sighed, yet again and then looked up. There was pudding, Performing a New Trick, "Wow. Seven plates." Ichigo said, watching in Amazement. She then saw Blue who looked totally out of it, Who was about to Collide with Pudding.

"look out Pudding!"  
Pudding looked towards Ichigo and seemingly made a face, " Wumh?" She asked.

It was a little Late when Blue looked up, "Oh Snap! Look out!" She said, trying to stop, But she was going to fast.

Smash! Clatter! Two people cried out in Dismay, The people Watching pudding's act formed a crowd around the two people, staring and gaping.

"No… na… da… Yeow.." Pudding's face had been caught with a falling Dish that had Broken when The two people had crashed. A Short Cut was along the lower right cheek bone of her face and was trickling red liquid down her face. Her arms were also cut from the Dishes.  
Blue had gotten the next worse part of it, her lip was cut, and her face had a longer slash on the left side of her face also had blood trickling slowly down. Her hands were fine. Her Legs on the other hand, still had fragment of dishes stuck in the wounds. She was wincing as she pulled a jagged piece out of a wound and throwing it on the ground.

Ichigo pushed her way through the crowd, "Pudding! Pudding!" She called, and Gasped when she saw her Friend and the other Girl, "Don't just stand there! Some one call an Ambulance! Something!" She shouted, wishing she had her cell phone.

"Oh! Right." Someone in the crowd said, pulling a cell phone and handing it to Ichigo, "I don't know the Hospitals' Number." She Explained Apologetically.  
"Blue? Blue!" Someone shouted, as they also pushed through the crowd, "Oh, oh, Blue.."  
The person said.  
Blue blinked and stumbled to her feet, trying not to slip even thought her Skates where a slipping Hazard.   
"I… I'm fine.." she mumbled, watching Pudding stumble to her feet.  
"No-na-da! I just need some Band-Aids…" Pudding said, then turned to blue, "You broke my pates…"  
"Sorry." Blue said, Wincing slightly, "You okay?"

"Hai. Don't call an ambulance Ichigo-Onne-Chan." Pudding said, "I can get Band Aids no-na-da!"

Ichigo handed the Phone back to it's owner and carefully Stepped through plates Pieces to help pudding out, She and Pudding made it out of the Crowd and started for the Café, Ichigo looking back to see Blue being Helped up By A Guy and Another Girl.  
She stared for a second and said, "Wait a second pudding…"  
Why did the Girl that was helping blue Up seem So Familiar? She closed her eyes falling into a short flash back.

_  
"How Dare You Steal Terra's Spirit You-" The White Angel had been shouting, And Ichigo had looked back at the Person, Who Kish had stolen There Spirit From, Why…  
_

Ichigo shook her head. Impossible... But the Girl at the Bench and The Girl helping Blue Up had the Same Face.  
She helped pudding Along Not Looking back, Telling Pudding She'd be Fine after they got to the café. 

----

"Blue, Did you go Active Lately?" The Boy asked, Seemingly Frustrated. He had Short messy Black hair, and Sharp Green Eyes, A Crisp Red Polo Shirt, Jeans, And a Pair of Sneakers of course.

Blue about Drowned at this Question, "Of Course Not, Red." She said, Not a Very good Liar. Red glanced at The Other Girl but didn't say anything. He seemed to believe it for now.

The other Girl, Much shorter than Blue, Sky blue eyes, And Black hair, in Two Short Pigtails Pulled to the back, A White Shirt with a Rainbow stitched onto it, a Blue jean Jacket, Jeans, And a Pair of white boots, glanced back at Red, "If She went Active I would have too. I have not." She said.

Blue sighed, Gratefully as She pulled a Piece of plate out of her arm freely letting blood flow.

"Blue…."

----  
After Pudding had been Cleaned up from all her wounds, All the girls decided to go out Together, Probably the Last time before they all would be spending Christmas with Family, "Only Three Days until Christmas No-na-da!" Pudding sighed, with a grin.  
"Yeah." Ichigo sighed, Smiling.

They went Shopping, then out for a quick bite to Eat back at the Café'.  
"Mm.. Kerricho's Cakes make everything better!"  
"You know it."  
"Ryou, Do Bring us More Tea."  
"Sigh."  
----  
Twenty later, Ryou and Kerricho ran upstairs and called to them,  
"Girls! We have a Problem!"

Ichigo stood up, "Where?"

"Rainbow Bridge."

"That's Next to Tokyo Tower…"

"Oh Dear."


	6. AGNG, CT: Part Two

Hey! I'm going to Switch Catch-Phrases Every Five Chapters… what do you think about that, Fwee!

All that Glitters is Not Gold, A Christmas time Story! Part Two!

'レインボーブリッジ,'

(_Reinbō Burijji)_

"Come on, Come on!"

"No-na-da, I Can't Run any faster!"

"Ichigo-Not all of us can Run as fast as You Darnit."

Mew Ichigo, Pudding, And Mint Ran Across The Pedestrian Walk Way That was being Snowed on, Looking Around Franticly, "I Don't See The Trouble." Panted Ichigo.

True They Couldn't See, It, But in the Next Two Seconds, They Sure Felt it.

A Huge Exploding Sound was Heard and an Earthquake Like Shaking Shook The Bridge Hard, Knocking Ichigo and Pudding Off Balance, And Falling Cement, Circuitry, Metal, And Other Things Were raining on them and The Pedestrians, And Several People Were Screaming Loudly.

And The Horrible Sound of Metal and Cement Crunching Together could be heard as Something Above Them Went Totally Wrong…

----

"Yurikamome New Transit Just Went off Course Sir!" Some one in the Train Stations' Control Units Called, While the Head Officer Roared, "What?"

"There was a huge Explosion, A Miniature Earth Quake if You Will, Part of the Bridge is Collapsing, Crumbling Under The Train, And Whatever's Under it!" Another shouted.

The Commander's Face Turned Pale. Then Red, And Purple, in Slight Rage, "We're Under Attack?"

"No Sir, The Bridge… It's… Doing this by itself it Seems."

"Well Try and Fix it! Get Crews Out there, Now!" The Man Was Enraged. This was his Job. His Life. He had Two Kids at home and a Wife. This would come out of all of their Pay Checks If They didn't Act Fast….

----

The Track was Crumbling. It wasn't Meant to Support the Train, The Bridge Did That… And The Bridge was Crumbling From Whatever the Cause might have been.

"Ichigo! We Need to Save the Citizens! All This Falling Stuff Is Going to Kill Us All-" Mint Said,

"Not to Mention the Train When It squishes us When It Falls!" Pudding Added In, Looking slightly freaked out.

Ichigo nodded, Thinking, "Okay! Mint You Get The Citizens in The Cars under That Crumbling Stuff, Pudding, Make Sure all The People on the Walking Way Are Out of the Way-I'll See To the Train's Occupants!"

"We Need Lettuce And Zakuro-" Pudding Murmured.

"Well-We'll have to deal with out Them." Ichigo Said, Watching her Breath in the Cold, "Tokyo Mew Mew, Let's Go!"

---

Ichigo Climbed The Railing, vigorously Working To Reach The Top. When she Reached it, The Train Whisked Past, Leaving behind it, Falling and Crumbling Material.

Ichigo Cursed About Something then Said, "Time To Catch me a Train." Running As Fast as She Could, Starting after the Train.

----

When Ichigo Caught up to the Train, She Made a desperate Leap, Trying to Grab the Rail, and Pull herself up.

She Let out a Cry of Anguish, as She Missed, And Closed her Eyes, Thinking She was About to Land on the Tracks, And be Sucked under The Train… And…. Gulp.

The Writer Could Write So Many Gruesome Things After that. She'd Prefer You'd Fill in the Horrible Fate With That There imagination Of Yours.

Ichigo's Eyes were scrunched together, But she Realized, to her Surprised, She wasn't Dead… Or Worse.

"Help me, Ichigo! You Aren't a Bag of Feathers you Know." Came a Familiar Voice, And someone Else Let out a Relived Sigh.

Ichigo Opened her Eyes, And Blinked, "Zakuro? And…." She Blinked again, As She final Came to Rest on the Train's Railing, "The White Angel?"

The Butterfly Winged Girl Nodded, And Said, "We'd better Evacuate everyone Else… And Fast." She Declared.

Zakuro didn't Make a Sound, As She Opened the Door and started inside the Train.

People Where Huddled under Seats, And The Least Expected Thing of All-Had to be the Chimera Anima, And Kish Waiting for them.

"The Alien Pervert Guy From a While Ago?" Angel Murmured, Confused.

"Kish?" Ichigo Said, blinking.

"Ladies… I Thought You'd Never Arive!" Kish Laughed, His eyes on Ichigo, "Especially you My Neko-Chan. Have You Come to Join me?"

"As If Kish! For One, I Don't Like You, And Two, I Live to Protect this Planet. From Aliens And Disasters, Like You!" Ichigo Shouted.

Angel Joined in on the Speech, "Tokyo Will Never Loose Hope as Long as there are Heroes Around to Help! Even If We Loose this Battle, The War isn't Over."

"That's Right! The Bridge Will Fall, But Tokyo Never Will. Nor Will this Planet!" Ichigo Said, Nodding.

"And Because Of This…" Angel said, catching Ichigo's Eyes,

"For the Future Of This City We Call Home, And For out Planet! We Will Defeat You!" They Both Called out,

"Nya!"

"Fwee!"

Angel and Mews Stood back to back, Ichigo in her Signature Pose (sort of) With Bell in Hand, And Angel With her Own Wand like weapon in Hand And Wings Folded out, Zakuro's whip unfolded: Her Eyes Set on Kish and The Monsters: Glaring, The Picture of a Trio of Tokyo Magic Girls in Some Magna somewhere.

Kish Smirked, "Thought You'd Say something like That… So I Prepared a Little… Surprise." He Pulled out his Two Daggers, And smirked Yet again, As Two More Chimera Animas Appeared behind The Three.

"Oh Snap." Mumbled Angel, "And on Christmas Eve Too."

----

Fwee! This Chapter Is Done. Now I'm going to Go Watch, 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader?' For the First Time Later! Yeah. I'm Leaving You hanging on The Battle! Heh. I'm so Meannn….

Too Be Continued…. Shah. xD

I Got my First Two Reviews! I Want To See Some More For Sure!

Thank You For Your Support! Hugs All Around!

Before I go- A Little Wikipedia Knowledge I Got before I Typed this up…

I didn't Just Type This without Researching.

The **Rainbow Bridge** is a suspension bridge crossing northern Tokyo Bay between the Shibaura Wharf and the Odaiba waterfront development in Minato Ward, Tokyo.

Yurikamome is Tokyo's first fully automated transit system, controlled entirely by computers with no drivers on board. However, the line is not the first in Japan, as Kobe's Port Liner, opened in 1981, 14 years before the Yurikamome.

Yurikamome is often incorrectly called a monorail, due to the resemblance of the elevated concrete track, but the track is actually just a funnel and the trains are supported by two rows of rubber wheels. The rail in the center of the track serves only to guide the train, not support it, so it does not qualify as a monorail.


	7. AGNG, CT:Part Three

**I'm Changing Format a Bit Readers. In Bold Will Be Author Notes, Before and After the Story. I've been Really Busy Lately, Sorry If I Caused anyone to go Into a State of Hyperventilation Because I had a book report to type instead of keeping Tabs on my stories. Well, Here it Is! Ch. 7: All That Glitters Isn't Gold-A Christmas Time Story, Part Three, Fwee!**

-------

Chapter Seven: All That Glitters is not Gold, A Christmas Time Story, Part Three- Fwee!

"Let's Get this over With! I Have a Party to Go to." Angel Declared, Pointing her Wand at one of the Chimera Anima, With a Glare.

"I've Got Someone To Meet." Ichigo Said, With the Thought of Mayasa, And Their Date.

Zakuro, Keeping her Silence was the First to Strike. "Ribbon! Zakuro Pure!" The Purple Cross Flipped out into a Bright Neon Purple Stripe, Catching one of the Chimera Anima, And Making it Fly backwards, Dropping a Bat on the ground, And a Bubbly little Alien. Masha was Quick to Eat it. Literally.

"This Doesn't look so Hard! Ribbon! Blue Butterfly Illusion!" Angel's Wand Lit up, And What they Couldn't See, Could Hurt them. Another Chimera Anima Flew backwards, Squealing in Horror, Before getting Separated from the Alien and dropping to the ground.

A Squirrel and a Bat? Meh?

"My turn! Ribbon! Strawberry Check!" Ichigo Declared, Blasting a Chimera Anima that was Advancing on them.

Alien and mouse this time. Masha was having a Feast.  
"This is Too Easy." Angel whispered to Ichigo as she Blasted another one.  
"I Know… Something's…" Ichigo started, as The Train Rumbled, Causing the Mews and Angel to Fall on their behinds, And Someone to shout, "Eeep! The Train! It's"  
"He was just Stalling until the Train fell!" Zakuro growled, her wolf ears twitching, as She gripped onto a train seat to keep from being pushed upwards.  
Kish was smirking as he Disappeared, and Reappeared By Ichigo, "Come With me Neko-chan. You don't really want to die do you?" Ichigo Pushed Kish away, "I'd Rather Die, Thank you." She said, gripping a train seat and kicking at him.  
Kish shook his head, "This is why I like you so Much, Ah Well. Later, Neko-chan!" He chuckled as he transported off.

"Baka." Mumbled Angel, Who wasn't gripping anything-Her Wings Steadying her. "Angel!" Ichigo called, "How Many People Can you get out of here before this thing hits rock bottom?"  
"A Few! It's falling to fast!" Angel said, looking around at the people holding onto the Train seats, And thinking of all the Other people in the following compartments, "And I'd risk getting my wings Clipped and Myself and The People I'm holding killed..."  
Zakuro seemed to be thinking, "We need to stop the train." She said, "But It's not Human Operated is it?"  
"We Could Fix a Few Wires… It's Computer Operated."

-----

"This way No-na-da! Hurry, Hurry!" Mew Pudding was Directing the Last People out, While looking around for Mint.

"Pudding! I Got Everyone out of the cars, With a Little Help." Mint was calling.

Pudding looked around to See Mint and Lettuce, "Mint, and Lettuce no-na-da! You're Okay!"

Lettuce nodded, "Me and Zakuro met up. She Went to go Help Ichigo."

Pudding hugged Both of them and then Said, "That's What we should go Do Now, No-na-da!"

Mint nodded, "Then Let's Go." She said. Lettuce Agreed, But was interrupted before she said anything… By a Falling Train in her Line of Vision.  
"Lettuce?"  
Two More Gasps Were heard. "Uhoh.."  
"No-na-da! No Way! "  
"What do we Do? "  
"I Have no idea.."  
"Is It Going to Land or Go Right through The next part?"  
"Eep. I Duno!"

-------

**Shorter than Usual. But It'll have to Do. I'm blocking on what to Do next… Should I Have The Trained stopped by a Mysterious force? Should The People at the Station Save the Train? Should the Other Mews find a way to Save the Train And Their Fellow Team Mates? I duno! I'm Blocking Darnit! XP**

**Til Next Chapter!  
Blue**


	8. AGNG, CT: Part Four

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the Wait, But I finally Got out of my bit of Writers Block, So Here's the Next Chapter of: Tokyo Mew Mew: The Butterfly Revolution!**

**Part Four Of the 'All that Glitters isn't Gold-A Christmas time Story, Fwee!'**

**--------------------**

When we Last Left our Heroes…

The Train's Track Had Crumbled, Usually this wouldn't be a Problem. But they were Over the Sea by Now- and with Only Another Structure Underneath to Stop Them, And It Probably wouldn't hold either.

Angel, Ichigo, And Zakuro, Stuck in the Train with Many Bystanders and Citizens, Possibly On a One Way Trip to the Bottom of the Sea.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Known to The Three, Two Others, Watched in Horror as it started to Fall, Faster Than a Shooting Star for The Platform below it.

"We're Dead!"

"Worse Than Dead. Do You Know What Happens To a Drowning Person under the Sea's Pressure?"

"….I Don't Want too."

Angel and Ichigo Were Having This discussion While In the Midst's of trying to figure out what to do.

"We Can't do Much. If We Try to get anyone Out We'll Either be Crushed By falling Debris, Killing Us and The People We're trying to Save, Or We'll Get Crushed by the Train we just jumped out of…" Mumbled Angel Finally, Thinking.

"And If We Try and Stop the Train, It Won't Help us at the moment…. All we Can really do it Control were this Thing Lands…." Ichigo said, her Tail Twitching.

"Wait… Say that Again?"

"All we Can do is Control Were we Land?

Zakuro, The Idea running in her head, "Then That's What we'll Do. Control the Train's Landing Spot. But Fast…."

Angel Closed her eyes, thinking, "The Main Wires Would be in the Head of the Train, But we're in the Back. We Can't Get there in Time."

Ichigo Cursed, Awkwardly Getting Looks From Angel and Zakuro. "Never Knew You Knew That Word Ichigo." Zakuro murmured

"Never mind that!. We Don't Have anyway out. All we can do is Hope for the Best." Ichigo Said, Crossing her arms, Still Hugging a Seat's Arm with her Tail.

"Hope for the Best." Mumbled Angel, Hesitantly getting on her Knees, and Pulling her hands together in a Gesture, That Could Only be Described as a Child beside Their Bed, getting Ready to Pray. Mumbling a Few Words, and Closing her eyes, She began to do exactly That.

The Train seemed More Silent that it had Been, And It Seemed the Outside Noises of the Freefalling Things hitting the Train, And the Train Speeding downwards were silenced as Well.

It's been said that when angels pray, Miracles happen.

------------

Pudding was Ecstatic With worry… That and she had too much energy Built up, So she started Jumping up an Down when She saw The Train Glowing, "Look! Look!" 

Mint was Watching,, and Lettuce was Staring, "Is the Train Floating?" She asked.

"…. My Gosh. I Think it Is. But where is it going?" Mint Said, shaking her head.

" Maybe It's Saving itself!" Pudding Exclaimed.

"Pudding, Be Realistic…" Lettuce said, thinking, "Maybe… Mew Aqua?"

Mint Shook her head, "The Aliens Too the Rest of it back to their Planet… And Unfortunately Kish Came back……"

"Right…. " Lettuce Said, "Should we…?"

"I Don't know…" Mint Mumbled. "What do you think Pudding? … Pudding?"

----

"Sush."

Pudding Only Shouted louder, from the muffled hand that hand her, "It's Okay!" The Voice behind her insisted. "I'll Let Go of your Mouth if You Promise to Whisper."

Pudding thought for a second, and Nodded.

The Voice Let her Hand off Pudding's Mouth, And the Monkey girl took a Big breath, "What do you Want?" She asked in a whisper.

"You see the Train? And how it's Floating?"

"Yes." Pudding nodded.

"I Need Some Help." The Voice was Tired, Pudding could Tell,

"Help With what, No-na-da?" She asked,

"I Can't Hold it up much Longer…"

Pudding's Eyes Widened, " You're… Doing… That?"

"Yes. Help me Guide it Down Safely? Please?"

"How?" Pudding Whispered. This was Crazy. How Do You make a Entire Train Float?

"Just, Here." Someone's Hand Wrapped around her's, It wasn't Much Bigger than Her's, And It was a Black Gloved hand Too, "Close Your Eyes."

Pudding Closed her eyes, And Then All of a Sudden, She couldn't Hold on anymore. She Blacked out in the Stranger's Hold.

----

The Train Bolted forwards, then Backwards After a Whole three minutes of what seemed to be going down slowly. With a Loud Bang All the passengers Felt the Jolt of the train beneath them.

"I don't Think we're falling anymore." Whispered Ichigo, Standing and slowly heading for the Door. She pulled it Open, and Smiled. "Everyone! We're Back on the Ground! Well… Mostly."

"Mostly?" Angel asked.

"We're… On top of a car is all… Let's hope They have Good insurance." Ichigo Said, nodding.

"Oh." Angel sighed, Glancing over at Ichigo, Who was Staring at her Face, "Everything Okay? Is My Face Bleeding? What?"

"That Cut…" Mumbled Ichigo, Who Had Just Now Really looked at Angel's Face, "Were…"

Her eyes Widened and She instantly remembered. "You… Can… No Way." She Mumbled.

"No time To be Spacing." Angel remarked, unaware Ichigo had Just Put Two and Two together, And Figured Something out, "Okay Everyone! Off this Death Trap We Go!"

Zakuro watched The Pink Mew, and Then Helped Along with getting Everyone of the Train.

After Everyone was Off, Angel Waited For a second, and Murmured something to the train with her eyes closed. Then a Barely Audible , "Thank You."

As They Finished getting Everyone off the Train, Mint Ran up to Zakuro and Hugged her, "I Thought You Would Die Onne-Sama!" She Exclaimed wings Fluttering.

"What about the Rest of us?" Ichigo mumbled. Lettuce hugged her, "We Were Scared for you Too Ichigo!"

"Time to get out of here before I get a Hug. Or Pegged with Clean up Duty." Angel sighed, with a smile.

As Lettuce Let Ichigo Free, She Said, "Pudding's missing."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Pudding's Missing." Mint Repeated, "We Can't find her.

Angel stopped in Mid-flight, " The little Monkey Girl?" Angel would never Admit it, But she Had a Soft Spot For Kids Under Ten.

Ichigo seemed Surprised as she Turned around, "I though You were Hightailing it Already. Yes Mew Pudding is Missing…"

"I'll Help." Angel said cheerily, "Red can Wait." She mumbled under her breath.

"That's Great!" Ichigo said, nodding.

"Well. Let's Get Going." Angel Mumbled.

---

After Searching For a while, The Girls were giving up Hope, "Pudding?"

"Pudding?"

"Purin! Mew Pudding!"

"This is Hopeless…"

"Hey! I Found her! I Found Pudding!"

The Cry Came From Mint, "Everyone! Over here!"

Zakuro and Lettuce got there First, staring at the seemingly knocked out pudding.

"Whoah. She Looks Dead." Angel Mumbled.

"Don't Say that…" Lettuce Said, seeming nervous for a second.

Zakuro leaned over and took Pudding's Pulse, "She's Fine. Knocked out but Fine."

Angel seemed Paler, as she stared at Pudding.

Lettuce Glanced at Angel and asked, "You Okay?"

Angel Only Leaned Forward, and Carefully Pried Something out of Pudding's Hand. A Black Glove.

She Turned in inside out inside her Palm and found a small Scrap of paper Flutter into her hand. Neatly Scripted were the Words, 'We Need To Talk.' In English, Angel's Wings Fluttered at the sight of them.

"Dangit." She Mumbled, glancing at pudding and starting to fly upwards, "I've got to go. It's Getting Late… And I'm Late for More than one thing…" She said, as a Bit of an Apology to the mews as she started Upwards Ever more.

Ichigo Now Had a Creeping Suspicion She Knew The Angel, Outside her Crime fighting Niche..

---

"Sorry I'm So Late Red, You See… I was Stuck on a Train and…"

"I Know. Do I get My Glove back, Or Not Blue?"

The Brown haired Girl Sighed, "But I Forgot my pair." She Held up her right hand and Flexed in the Oversized Black Glove.

He Smiled, "Come on. I Know a Noodle shop that Sells Snapple. And I'd better Get the Whole Story this Time. A Guy doesn't Like it when His Girlfriend Lies to him…"

"G-girl…"

"Friend. Come on. I'm Starved. And It's Christmas. You should be Wearing a Coat, Or Jacket…"

Blue didn't Feel the Least Bit Cold.

The Gratefulness of those People on the Train, Her Long Time Crush at high school Calling her his Girlfriend, (Plus him Actually Remembering She Loved Snapple), Has her Feeling Fuzzy Inside.

And She Knew Ichigo Must of Felt The Same Fuzzy Warm Feeling She Was…

"Fwee…."

---

"Mayasa! Sorry… Train And the Bridge.. oh…" Ichigo said, waving at her Boyfriend, Who was Currently Sitting on the Bench in their Park.

Mayasa Smiled, "It's Okay Ichigo. We May of missed the Tree, But we Can still get something warm to eat."

Ichigo Smiled, And Tackled him, hugging him, "Oh Masaya…"

She Felt Warm inside, Just like the Time she'd Merged with the Cat… But this Felt different.

She could of sworn the Stars were Shining Extra Bright Just for Tokyo That night…..

------

**Blue is Finally Revealed To be the White Angel!**

**At Least… You and Ichigo Know it. **

**If You didn't Put it together, Here were the Few Clues and hints I gave-**

**1. The DNA The White Angel Has is Karner Blue Butterfly. Blue is in the Name, And The K.B.B is Found Mainly in America. ( Sketchy, But It's A Clue right?) **

**2. Blue's Never Seen a Fusion before. When Kish Spots Her and her Friend (If You caught her Name, I'll Give you Extra Points!) The Mention of a Short Brown haired Girl Running Away After Kish Steals Her Friend's Spirit. **

**After Wards we Hear The Angel Shout Angrily At Kish (after giving him a Nice Bonk on the noggin-) "How Dare you steal Her Spirit You -" And I'll cut off here.**

**3. In Chapter Five Pudding and Blue Collide, Giving them Both Cuts on their Faces. The White Angel in this Chapter, Has The Exact Same Cuts. (Though her Dress and Boots Cover most of her Wounds up) The Face cut would be Visible, Which Ichigo was there to see the Crash in Chapter Five…**

**4. Ichigo See's Blue's Friend Helping her Up in Chapter Five, After She and pudding Collide, Who Was also Kish's Victim in an Early Chapter, Who The White Angel Did Yell About The Person's Spirit being Stolen.**

**5. There is a Mention of Going 'Active' from Both Blue, And Red, in A Chapter, And Obviously They are Referring to Patrolling the City, (Or something Along Those Lines…)**

**If You Didn't know By Now- Here Cha go. XD Fwee!**

**This is Blue… Signing Off… **

**Five Pages! Yay!**


	9. Author's Interlude

It's Strange. 

I've been Gone From a while, And I'm Starting up a New School. While I have a feeling this couldn't Damper my Chapter Writing any Further, Let Me Say, I'm Sorry I've been Gone Like Forever.

Chapter Nine and Ten are Probably going to be Where I'm going to introduce some New Characters, And The Main Villain. Dig?

And Eleven, Twelve, And Thirteen Are Probably going To end it off, With Maybe a Fourteenth Chapter, The Short Epilogue. It May be Longer. Or Shorter. Depends.

And Of Course, Because all Good things Come in Threes... I Will Possibly Write a sequel, Title Pending But Most likely "The Dragonfly Convergence", Will be the Name

And a Prequel to TBR. Which will Tell of the Angels before There Relocation to Tokyo, And It's Title Probably have the Word Angel or Angels in it...

In Any case, This is a Author Interlude! Brought to you By Blue! (XD)


	10. Revelations

Wow. Blue is back, Fwee! Chapter Nine is Going to be a Head Spinner, And You Won't believe Your Eyes when Chapter Ten Comes!  
After Many Name Suggestions... 

The Newest Pages in Our Story, The Ninth Chapter of TBR, "Revelations."

Will We Ever Find out What Mint Gave Blue in the Fourth Chapter? Will We Ever Know How the Angels Came to be? Is there Another Angel besides Blue? Is There More than meets the eye to Red?

Why am I asking you all these blasted Questions?

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is (c) Mia Ikumi & Reiko Yoshida!  
Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, And all those Awesome Other Charries are (c) Mia Ikumi .  
Story, Plot and Made-up Characters (c) By Blue-Chan!

---------------------------

Blue Sat at a table for two, Which was Missing Someone. She turned a Card over her Hand Several Times, and Pulled a Sprint cell phone out of her Pocket, Starting to Dial a Number.  
"Seven-Nine-Eight... One-two-three... Two-One-Zero-Zero..." She mumbled, Hitting Buttons with her thumb.  
While it Rang , She Stared out the Window, Biting her Lip, a she waited for Someone to answer.  
The Bridge Was being Rebuilt. Most Everything had been Going Fine, Since then┘

But Blue didn't Buy it. Something was Lurking, Just waiting to spring out and Destroy everything They Knew and Loved...

Surprised By a Sudden Pause, Then, A Beep, Blue Jumped. "You have Reached Cafe' Mew Mews' Head Office, To Leave a Message-"Annoyed, Blue Turned the Cell Phone off, With a mumble. She needed to Get in Direct Contact with them... Not Leave a Message.

Drumming her fingers on the Table, She hoped Red would be there soon.

-------

Red Fumbled with his Cellphone, Pushing Speed-Dial one. The Line was Busy, And He Frowned.  
Hurrying Faster, He Wondered if It was too late.  
Something Stopped him, Pulling him backwards into a Hug, And a Little Laugh.  
"Silly, Silly, Red. We can't let you run off and Tell them what's going to happen can we?" "No!" Red Almost Hissed, Pulling out of the Invisible Person's Grip, "Get Away! Leave The Girls Alone!" Cackling, The Voice Continued, "I Don't Think You have any Say in this, Especially Not to Blue-" The Name was Hissed, As He was Dragged back, Choking, "Let Go!"

But he evaporated in thin air, As the voice cackled, At his Shout, "Blueee!"

--------

Kishu Laughed at the Two disappearing, This Person was even more Detailed than Pai, Planning, Thinking Every Little Detail out... He Grinned, At the thought Of What Ichigo and her Gang had in store for them. As Well as the People called "Angels".  
Laughing Madly, He Floated up, And The Ground Started to Shake Drastically.

-------  
The Shake Started with a Start. Blue's Fifth Snapple Clattered off the Table, And Smashed to the Floor. She'd Already paid for all Five, And Knew a Sixth was supposed to be coming, But It would have to wait. Jolting up from the Table, She Shouted something to the Owner, "Hey! The Building's Going to fall!"

The owner Disagreed, "Our Building is Quake Proof I Assure You. No Reason to Pan-" This was when a Piece of Ceiling hit his head. Blue Grumbled Something, and Pointed outside "Out! Everyone! Out!" And There was now Reason to Panic, Starting to Drag the Owner out with the Help of Someone Else. As They finally got outside, She heard a Shrill Little Cry, "Help!" "Someone's Still inside!" "Oh, No! It Must be the Owner's Daughter Upstairs!" Blue Dropped the Owner's Feet, And Mumbled, "I'm going to get her." "You can't! Wait til the Fire Department gets here!" The Guy helping her with the Shop owner, said, stunned.  
Blue shook her head, "With About 23 Other Buildings Falling? They won't make it in time. I won't Let anyone Die, While I can do something about it." And with that, she rushed inside, to the Shrill little voice.

"Heeelppp! Sobbb... Sobb..." "Don't Worry!" Blue Called, Pulling Something Silver off her Neck, "I'm Coming!" She dodged a Falling Piece of Plaster, and pecked at the Pendent, "Anima-Anima-Evolution! Karrrnnnerrr, Blue!"

------

Ichigo Covered her head shouting, "Ryou! I thought the Building was Earthquake Proofed after That One that threw you off!" "It is!" Ryou shouted, "Something's up in Tokyo! Get the others!"

------------

Landing with a Flip in the Air, The White Angel started Climbing a Pair of stairs. "Where are You!?" She Shouted.

"Whhahhh!"

If the Little Girl was frightened enough, She wouldn't Speak to Blue… So.. "I'm Coming!"

Stepping off the last few steps with a Hovering Float, She called again, "Please! Don't Cry! I'm here To Help!"

"Daddy? I-I'm over here."

Rushing over, Angel stopped at the figure covering themselves in a blanket, who looked like they were crying.

"Hey-It's Okay… Come on We need to Get out."

"Out?" The Little Squeak of a voice Changed. Blue Froze in her Tracks, "What?" She asked.

The Blanket was Thrown at her face, "Hah! Stupid Human." Kish Laughed at her, As Blue tried to get the blanket off her face, And As He Pushed her Roughly under Something, "Gah!"

Kish's Laughing was Drowned out By a Piece of Falling Ceiling, That Dropped her and What she was standing on to the First Floor.

-----

The Mews Arrived in the Middle of the Catastrophe, Finding nothing Explainable, As To Why the Earth was Shaking so Much, And Why Buildings were Falling.

"Ich-igo-On-ne-Ch-an!" Pudding said, the Vibrations infiltrating her voice, "I Don't See Anything. Not a Monster, Bad-guy, Or Reason For this Quake to be happening." The Girl Mumbled, Still Bouncing up and Down.

Mint Nodded, And Sighed, "Neither Do I."

"Agreed." Ichigo Mumbled, "But We Should Still be out here in Cas-"

"Neeekkooo-Channn…." The Voice Taunted out of nowhere, as A Green Alien Tackled her, In what Most of us would Call a 'Glomp.

Ichigo Shoved Kish Off, Saying, "What the Heck is Going on?"

Kish Laughed, Even though he was on the ground, "A Revolution."

------

Blue Found herself, gasping in pain, as she tried to move, under a lot of dead weight.

Coughing a Bit of Blood out, She Tried Moving again. A Sharp Pain Shot from the Nerve endings in her right wing, causing her to freeze in sudden Pain.

What's the Matter? Something Inside her Asked.

I'm Dieing… Blue told the voice, Dull pain Creeping in her head growing and becoming less Dull and More Sharp.

You Can't Die… This is Only Chapter Nine, And If You Aren't there For Chapter Ten, I'm Ruined. The Voice Snapped, Blue wincing at it's Tone.

But… Blue argued,

You're Fine. Just a Dent in your head, a Broken Wing, And Blood Dribbling down the side of your face… Oh. And Building on top of you. Other wise, you're just fine.

Blue blinked, trying to move, Mumbling, "I Hate you."

Well, I'm the Only one Looking out for you, So Buck up.

Telling herself not to Curse at the little voice, Blue Started pushing up with all her Might.

A Revolution it was Going to be.

---------

**YAY! x3 Heh. I Finished Just in time. **

**Gasp. This Chapter Just Leads to More Questions, Doesn't it? Gee. Maybe They'll All be awnsered By the End. **

**A Few Words of Thanks to My Readers, Slash Reveiwers: **

**Moonlight Mewmew-Thanks For Reading. All I can Say.**

**Mew Sahara- I'll Miss Writing this Too. But on the Plus Side, TDC, Will Begin Shortly After I finish the Last Chapter of this, So You can Start on that. (XD)**

**Moonie- OMG. Hi.**

**And Intricate designs- Yeah. It's either a bad habit, or Some sort of curse the Typing Gods have Given me. (Notice, I've Given you More Capitals Letters, just for Fun!)**

** That's about all For Now, Til-Next Chapter!**


	11. Revelations: TFK: Part 1

-1**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is (c) Mia Ikumi & Reiko Yoshida!  
Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, And all those Awesome Other Charries are (c) Mia Ikumi .  
Story, Plot and Made-up Characters (c) By Blue-Chan!**

**Stupid-Stupid, Me. I'm a Baka. Or Worse. I might be a Chimera Anima. I'm Really Sorry Loyal Readers, And New Comers Alike. I got caught up with Midterms. And Winter Break. And life. **

**-shiftyeyes-**

**OH. Happy New Years. Heh. -Way Late- And, Happy St. Valentines Day. -Bit Early-**

**And without further due-here is chapter Ten! **

-----

_Revelations: Twenty-Four Karats: Part One_

The rumbling continued, as Kishu laughed at them, chuckling as he sat there on the ground. Floating up slightly, he winked at Ichigo, "So, _Kitten_…" He said with a smile, "What do you think of your precious Tokyo crumbling? You know, You'd be a lot safer on my planet. Should of taken that first offer I gave you-" Ichigo turned to him, still on the ground, trying not to smack him upside the head, and said, "Baka," She shook her head, and gritted her teeth, "Baka!"

"Remember what you said Ichigo? On the Train? When it was falling? Well here. Your Tokyo.. _falling_..."

Kish was having too much fun with that line. Ichigo glared at him, looking back at the other mews.

"Ichigo-We need to regroup. Find what's causing this, now." Lettuce commented, watching another building crumble under it's own weight, with a fearful look. Ichigo mumbled something, "Yeah."

Mew Pudding Went over to help Ichigo up, "No-na-da! Then, let's go!"

Ichigo was on her feet once more. "Strawberry-Bell-Bell!" With a flick of her tail, Ichigo's heart shaped weapon appeared out of thin air in a pink flash. Catching it, She faced Kishu with a angry glare, "For Your evil actions, I will make you pay! Nya!"

Kishu shrugged, and grinned. "You want to Play then?" Almost in sync with his words, two dragon swords appeared in his hands, glinting in the sunlight. Ichigo shook her head, and then said, "Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro-Help the People in the buildings out. Mint and I will stay here, and look for the reason this earthquake is happening."

Lettuce nodded, glancing at Pudding and Zakuro. Pudding was pouting, "I want to help here, no-na-da…" Zakuro patted the younger girl on the back, "The people in the buildings also need out help." she stated, rather simply. Pudding sighed, "No-na-da. Okay then! Mew Pudding, to the rescue! _Hai_?"

Lettuce smiled at them both, "_Hai._" She turned, glancing once at Mint and Ichigo, before starting to run in the direction of a building and loud screaming. Pudding Tumbled after her, in a summersault, quickly reverting to running after three wheels. Zakuro stayed behind for a moment, mumbling to Ichigo, "Don't loose your cool." With that She quickly sprinted after her two other Fellow Mews.

Ichigo nodded, in recognition to what Zakuro said. "Ribbon… Strawberry-Surprise!" This attack was directly aimed at Kishu, and would of hit it's mark if the alien hadn't teleported out of the way at the last second.

"Hey! Watch, were you point that thing, Kitten. You might miss and hit a bystander." Kish teased, Looming over Mint and Ichigo's heads.

Mint shook her head, "Mintone Arrow!" She called, the weapon appearing in her hands. On reflex the girl, began to draw the bow point up rather quickly, "Ribbon! Mint Echo!" With a twang the bow released a glowing blue arrow, That flew upwards. Kish shook his head at the attempt, sending it back down with a quick slash of one of his swords. The severed arrow landed at Mint's feet.

"That's Not fair, _Midoriiro-ichi_!"  
Ichigo glanced around, with a blink. "Minto-"

"It wasn't me Ichigo-"

Kish frowned, turning towards the slightly Off-Japanese Speaker, "Green-one? _Nani za naraku_?"

"Cha! _Midoriiro-ichi_! Blocking your Opponents Moves from the Air, when they can't fight in the air, isn't fair!" Kish's frown deepened. He couldn't see the voice. It was coming form behind him-But-

"Golden hearts be pure! Wings of ivy and gold! _Kin-hamingutori_ Punishment!"

Someone kicked him backwards in the air, Wings fluttering to fast for the eyes to see.

Kish Stopped himself From going too far, and Glared at the Shorter stature person in the air whom was hovering slowly down.

"Who the Hell Are You?" He asked glaring.

---

Plaster, dust, metal, and glass was all around her, trapping her under three stories of rubble. Coughing, Blue pushed several things out of her way, in hope she could get out of there alive. The only thing still pushing her forward was the will to live, and adrenaline.

'_Midoriro-ichi!'_

'_Nani-'_

_'Ichigo-'_

_'Min-'_

'_Kin-Hamin-'_

'_Who the Hell Are-'_

She could hear conversation, above her, or near her, random bursts of Japanese phrases, loud voices that had been dulled and softened when seeping into the rubble.

Blue shook her head, and gritted her teeth, as she pushed a crushed chair, and part of a counter out of her way. A broken picture frame, something wet-Ew. She hoped it was water. And not soda.

Tiny fragments of light were sparkling through the mass of destruction, or rather the hole she'd managed to dig through it. Light! Finally, she could see where she was.

With a sigh, Blue blinked in the sparkling beam, before she started moving more stuff out of the way.

Carefully, She crawled over the heavy door frame, and under what was left of a wall. She stood, with a throbbing headache looking around the rubble, Ignoring her injuries.

She could See Three things happening.

One was Someone she knew better than herself was landing on the ground, and had just seen her.

Two was Mew Ichigo and Mew Minto.

Three was Kishu… And the crumbling Tokyo. Her heart felt sick. And she wasn't fairing much better.

---

The nine-year -old grinned, as she landed in between her leader, and The Mews, "Who am I? Who am I? I'm The Golden Angel, of Tokyo! Protector of the small, Holder of hope! " The golden-garbed kid explained. Her hair was golden-yellow, and cut rather short, she wore it in a messy Do-it-yourself cut that came to her shoulders, And in the back a short ponytail was hanging, being held up by a green scrunchie; Small olive and forest green hummingbird wings jutted from the back of her gold dress, flapping at rapid speeds; A little triangular square tail of the same color, jutted out of the lower part of the dress; Dark olive green boots were jammed onto her feet, covered by the golden and green embroidered dress, And a short green cord of silk holding a butterfly pendent was hanging on her neck.

She winked at Minto and Ichigo, with another grin, And did a triple-back-flip over to Angel, who was shakily hugging her frail form, and carefully flapping one of her wings. Butterfly wings are delicate. Having a building fall on them was a bit of bad luck.

Angel Gave a weak grin, "Why Goldy. You Used Your Full Title."

"Yes Mam, I Did. Just Like You're The White Angel Of Tokyo. Solider Of Laughter, And Happiness, Leader of the infamous Angels!" The Little Girl Said, Saluting Angel, "And It Seemed The Monsters interrupted Your Date." She Whispered, Winking at Angel.

Angel, Turning slightly red, shook her head, and stepped away from the ruined building she'd been under, "Sush. I was not on a…" Gold hugged the older girl, "Yes, yes, you wereeee. Tee-hee." Angel Grumbled something. "He didn't show up anyway." She hugged Gold back rather limply, and said, "Haven't seen you in forever."

"Angel! What happened to you?" Mew Ichigo was over there. Angel looked like She'd been thrown in a wood-chipper. … Not a Pretty Image. But then, Maybe that was a bad metaphor. Still.

"Impy over there dropped a three story building on me." Angel grinned at the thought, "Baka-" Invigoratingly Inspired English was sent in the aliens' direction. Ichigo blinked, and Angel grinned at this. "Yeah…. So what's making Tokyo feel like London bridge?" She glanced down an Gold.

"I Know! Gold knows, Angel-San! It's invisible! … Or… Has the ability to control time for short periods! Like me!" Goldie was beaming, And Jumping up and down. Mew Minto blinked. "… It can control Time? You can Control Time? Preposterous."

"It's Both invisible and can stop time? How the heck are we supposed to be a Chimera-Anima Like that?" Ichigo asked herself, shaking her head.

Angel frowned for a second, thinking. "Ow. Teh…We.. Stop time ourselves of course."

"It's still impossible." Mint said with a shake of her head.

Gold grinned. Angel chuckled, but ended up coughing. Ichigo blinked at the both of them. Minto held up her hands with a sigh, "You're got a plan then."

"Yup." Goldie nodded, "Oh! I don't know who you too are. Are you Animas too?" The Girl tilted her head. Ichigo Stared at Goldie, And shook her head, "… What?"

"An-ih-mas! Anima Animals!" The hyper girl frowned at them, "You have bird wings. And you…" She broke out in a grin at Ichigo's ears, "_Neko-Nyan! _Cat ears and tail, _'Hai_?"

"….We're Mews. I'm not Sure what a Anima is."

Angel was throwing the most obvious 'Notnow' look at her comrade. "… We should really be focusing on what's going on. … Gold."

"Oh, Oh. Right!" Gold smiled. "… You have your Hourglass?" Angel asked.

Gold Frowned slightly, "Uhm… I can't use it's stop function on more than Me, with out Three of us. That's why I was hoping…" She gave a sheepish grin at Mint and Ichigo. "… I don't think I pinned them right. They don't have that Angel Partiality."

"… Unfortunate." Angel mumbled, wincing slightly, an almost falling backwards. "… Saints Preserve us."

"_Shiroi Tenshi… Kin Tenshi?" _Mint spoke up, almost running her words together. Both Angels looked up, Angel nodding, Gold smiling slightly. "… You Mind Explaining?"

Kish could be heard Mouthing off in the background, "Damnit. You were supposed to get crushed under the building. _Ginhato… _isn't going to be happy." He grumbled, then shook his head and grinned. "No Matter. The Chimera-Anima is going to kill them anyway."

Angel turned around, "_Gin… Hato?_"

Gold was Quietly explaining her plan to Ichigo and Mint… While Angel seemed to be… Distracted entirely by the mere name Kish mentioned.

"… Silver… Dove…?" Angel narrowed her eyes, "… Dead." The girl murmured, glaring at Kish, Wincing again. Kish noticed her look, and again grinned, laughing, "Dead? Hardly." She blinked at his hysterical laughing. He obviously knew something she didn't.

"And That's how it works… You guys are part animal, So You have to have Animas… But-This might not work. In any case, Tokyo can't suffer anymore of these tremors. …. Eh. I don't know your names. Still."

"It's Mew Ichigo."

"I'm Mew Minto."

"I'm Hyper Golden. The Gold' An-gu-el." Gold hummed the last word out with a small smile.

"… I think it'll work…" Ichigo Murmured, nodding, "Mint's Idea fits with it. Can you Make it work by yourself, so we can see it? We can Defeat it, If we can see it."

"I think I can do that."

Gold gave a spirited nod, and determinedly turning around, She tapped her leader on the shoulder. "Ready!"

Angel nodded, rather confusedly, "Go ahead with out me."

Gold smiled slightly, and turned her eyes on Kish, with a grin. "_Midoriiro-ichi. _For high crimes against my beloved City, and making a building fall on my Sister…" She closed her hazel-green eyes, with a shake of her head. She then held her hand in front of her and uttered, "Chestnut Golden Hourglass!" She glanced back up, As the rather large, gold and oak piece landed in her hands. A grandly designed hourglass, made of mostly glass and oak, accented with gold and touches of dark yellow. The Sand inside was sparkling green, and seemed to set everything else apart…

"I, The Golden Angel of Tokyo, Hope and Protection to those in need, Shall see personally to your defeat!" Gold had seemingly practiced this small speech. Kish just about Snort-laughed. This was way too funny. For him at least.

Gold smirked. 'Laugh Now. You'll see.' She thought quietly, closing her eyes, tapping the top of her hourglass twice and flipping it over, "Ribbon! Hummingbird Time Pause!" As the Hour-glass glowed, Minto hopped over, next to the girl wings fluttering.

"Ribbon-Mint Echo!" Mint called, Pointing her weapon in the direction of the Hourglass.

"Ribbon! Strawberry Check-Check!" Ichigo was aiming at Kish. At the Last Second he teleported away for a second, and missed where Mint and Gold went…

Angel nodded at their Departure, and made a silence wish for them to come back safe.

Ichigo stared at the spot they'd disappeared from.

'Just Remember.' She thought to herself, 'They're just moving to fast for the eye to see.' She let out a big sigh, and looked over towards Angel.

The Dizzy, Injured Angel leaned against something still standing, clinging onto consciousness'.

"T his is why I hate Mondays." Ichigo sighed, glancing up.

---------

**About the butterfly pendants. Pretty much the basic design of the TMM henshin pendent, only silver, instead of gold, and it's got a butterfly doodle with two dots above it and a line below it, A heart inside the butterfly on it. Blue swears it's her doing. Hah.**

**On all the Japanese used in this Chapter, Gold has Obvious Trouble Speaking it. But she's Picked up on it, even if it's still horribly pronounced Japanese. It's Cute. Kish is called Green-one. Midoriiro-ichi! So, If I wrote it in Japanese for Gold, She's using common phrases, More-than likely are the wrong meanings, Or worded stacked together. She can't pronounce them right either…**

**Okay-I'm going to thank some new reviewers Here:**

**Not so sweet dream: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Mew-Sahara: -Chuckles- I'm working on the capitalization problem. Thanks as usual for the review. **

**daisukezgirl13: -nods- Thanks. Glad you like it.**

**Mew Razuberri: Not a walk in the park, eh? Well, it seems you only read up to chapter two. So I haven't the slightest of what you mean. Next time, you might actually point out what isn't 'a walk in the park'. **

**Woo. Fourteen reviews total, guys. **

**Thank cha'. That means I've been getting about 1.4 reviews for every chapter. And yes, to keep it simple I counted this chapter.**

**Next Time, on Tokyo Mew Mew: The Butterfly Revolution is-**

**Revelations: A Whole New Spectrum.**

**Woot! Hopefully My Block will not be so big this time. **


End file.
